Never Forget
by ArtisticTsuki
Summary: Roderich was a ghost and Gilbert was an outcast. Each of them were worthless, or so they thought. This is not a pairing but a friendship! Inspired by a blog and yes I got permission before making this story.
1. Prolouge

Roderich's POV

Each step was hollow. His walking made not a sound. His presence was nothing, meaningless. His memories, the ones he could remember were painful and he did not care to think about them. Everything drifted away disappearing into insignificant specks of dirt. His name was Roderich Edelstien, and he was dead. A lost soul wandering in the halls of a school. The school that brought him unwanted pain and suffering. Oh how he wanted to move on into the next life but, he was bound to hell. So until he would be free of his wretched afterlife he would walk. Walk until his feet brought him to an old abandoned room. Boarded and locked so no one got in. But, it's not that the students were ever interested in the old boarded room heck many never even knew of it's very existence. Roderich knew, he knew everything about that room. The room was his bind. The bind in which could only be broken, by someone as equal as he.

Gilbert's POV

Freak. Monster. Hideous. Many other names could be listed but why bother? Everyday he listened to the snickers, remarks, insults, and rumors. Everyday. He was beaten up, cast out and abandoned and all because of one thing. Or so he believed. If he had the choice he would never had wanted to be born albino. Who has white hair and red eyes? Disgusting. Even his family picked on him especially his younger brother. Once he had a grandpa who went by the name of "Fritz." Fritz was the only one to treat him like someone normal. Murdered. Fritz was murdered and no one even cared, except for the albino grandson. The albino kid has a name, at least he think he has a real name. With all the other names given to him the original name feels like a far off dream. But, he believes it's Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschidmeit. His name is Gilbert and he wishes to fly away from it all. All the pain, loss, and utter humiliation and die. The most wonderful word to his ears, die.


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Hey guys, I'd like to apologize how longs it's been since I uploaded. I just got busy with stuff and had a huge writers block but now I'm back. Thank you very much for your patience and please review. I enjoy feedback and critics. Along with that I do put "POV" but what I really mean by that is I'm focusing more on that character and it is not is 1st person. So here's the story, Enjoy!

* * *

Gilbert's POV

Run. The word raced through Gilbert's mind as he turned a corner placing his back against the wall. Running away from people was a normal day for him and he was quite used to it. Although, it didn't mean that he liked it. Oh no, Gilbert was far from liking the treatment he received each day. Whether it was in or out of school it was still the same in the end, torment. His legs were trembling and his whole body was shaking and he breathed heavily praying that life would take pity on him this once. Unfortunately it seemed that life loved to laugh at Gilbert as well for he was suddenly faced to face with a few of his bullies.

Out of all his bullies(which was practically the whole world) the two Gilbert was facing right now were the worse; Francis and Antonio. What pained him even more was the fact that the duo were once Gilbert's best and only friends. But that was only Elementary and Middle School the trio were together and before Gilbert knew it, popularity stole Antonio and Francis leaving the albino sad and alone. Once were Gilbert's loyal friends were now his worst bullies making Gilbert just want to sit there and cry. "Well well well, what do we have here?" the sudden voice snapped Gilbert out of his thoughts and he looked up. The voice came from a snickering Antonio and he went on talking. "So freak, one of my friends saw you talking with his bro Mark, Mitch, umm..."

"Matthew." Francis interrupted.

"Yes Matthew whatever." Antonio said. "Look, my friend doesn't want you talking to him because then he'll get picked on as well. He doesn't want his brother to get laughed at because he was talking to someone as low as you, got it?"

Matthew was the closest that Gilbert was ever going to get to a friend. They both were outcasts in a way with no one liking Gilbert and Matthew just never being noticed. Gilbert helped Matthew when some person bumped into him causing him to drop all his books. After helping Matthew they talked and found that they were having a good time. The two even sat together at lunch chatting and enjoying themselves. Gilbert clenched his fists. For the first time in a while he felt happy and it was already going to be taken away from him. He didn't want to give up his friendship but with two sets of glaring eyes burning down on him, he nodded his head. "Good, I'm glad you agree with these terms. Lets go Francis we have things to do, a life to live." He took Francis by the collar and started walking down the hall. Being dragged Francis smiled and waved at Gilbert only to give him the bird right afterwards.

After the two disappeared from view Gilbert sank down to his knees looking around him. He noticed the hallway to the left of him and got up. Walking down the hallway he looked around. Gilbert found that he couldn't recognize this part of the school. It was dark with the only light coming from a single window located at the end of the hallway. Gilbert was also surprised that there was a door but he couldn't tell what was inside of it because nailed pieces of wood were covering it. A chilling wind caused him to shiver and he sniffed at the air finding that is was a little bit murky. The hallway seemed like it hadn't been walked down for quite a long time, possibly a couple of years. Almost as in a trance he reached his hand out to run it down the doors front and then to the doorknob. A sharp electrifying pain shot through Gilbert when he tried to turn it and in an instant he drew back his hand waving it in pain.

"Locked." He said mentally face palming himself. Of course the door would be locked. Why would the door be boarded up then? He kept staring at the door wondering what could be behind it until he heard the bell ring telling him that class was about to start soon. Cursing to himself Gilbert started running to class but not without looking at the door a few times. He made a note to himself to come back to the room the next time he could. Gilbert didn't know why but there was something there that drew him to the locked room. Whatever it was though he'd have to wait until the next break.

Roderich's POV

"Who was that kid?" Roderich wondered to himself as he watched the kid clumsily run down the hall to his next class. He sighed shrugging and floated to the door that Gilbert was just inspecting. He could look at the door, he could feel the door, but he couldn't go through the door unlike every other solid object. Why couldn't he? The only thing Roderich could remember was a piano and his love for playing it. Roderich wasn't dumb, he could put two and two together and figure out that the room was where the piano lie. Once the door was opened, and a person played it with their heart Roderich would be set free. But that was near impossible. Life as a ghost was not only boring, but empty. He wondered why when he died he was stuck as a stupid ghost. There was no reason Roderich could think of. He never had any dreams, wrong doings, nothing that he had to finish, just nothing besides his piano. Then again, maybe that was the reason why he was stuck a ghost. Although in the end Roderich never really cared.

With nothing else to do, Roderich wanted to find the kid from earlier that stumbled onto the room. It was the first time in a while that Roderich ever really felt surprised. No one ever went down the hall that lead to the lonely room let alone even take a look down it. So to see some random kid come down the hall just one day was quite unexpected. What captivated Roderich even more was the boys features. The boy had crimson red eyes and what almost seemed like white hair given him an albino appearance.

Roderich finally found the boy who was currently in Orchestra practicing a flute in the corner. Though Roderich had been wandering around the school for a couple of years now, his sense of direction was still so horrible it was downright embarrassing. In fact it took him so long that class was just about over. That meant that it took about 40 minutes for Roderich to find the kid. He sat down in an empty chair next to Gilbert( not that he needed to but whatever) and continued to listen to Gilbert's playing. Normally even though music was the only thing Roderich remembered as something he liked, he never bothered going to the music room before. He thought that the high school band and orchestra were just terrible. yeah so they were only in high school Roderich didn't care. The kids were never in sync with each other and played the music as if they didn't enjoy playing and were forced to. The teacher never really cared about supervising so more than half the class were screwing around. It was just turmoil and there wasn't even a piano.

Gilbert played alone in the corner. Where as every other class member joked around, Gilbert played. Roderich was in a trance at Gilbert's talent. Each note was smooth and fit itself perfectly with the next note. Roderich did not recognize the song Gilbert was playing and after some deducting, he thought that it might have been a song composed by the boy himself. Sure enough when he looked over Gilbert's shoulders he could see some notes on some sheets written in pencil.

Suddenly the boys head turned towards Roderich's direction. Forgetting that he was a ghost, Roderich let himself faze through the floor. He came back up and saw that the boy was packing up his flute. It looked as if the bell rang signaling the end of class. He kept following the boy out of class wondering where he was going to go next.

That's when another boy came running towards the albino. A short kid with blonde hair, glasses, a weird curl in his hair and wait, was that a polar bear? The albino kid suddenly started to panic whispering to the blonde hair guy about something urgent. Roderich kept watching as the panicked boy was now pushing the confused blonde away. Whatever reason the albino kid was doing it was suddenly halted when a really loud kid ran up to the two. His happy expression soon turned to anger.

Gilbert's POV

"No no nonononononono." Gilbert kept repeating no to himself over and over again.

"But Gilbert, I was wondering where you were. You've been avoiding me lately and if it doesn't bother you, I would like to know why." Matthew said.

"Look Mattie, you're an amazing kid and all but we aren't friends I'm sorry. Please just go before someone sees you here." Gilbert replied starting to push Matthew away.

"Yo Mattie! What's up bro, I was wo-" Another kid started to run up to Matthew before spotting Gilbert. His gaze suddenly darkened. "Hey you, weren't you told to not have any contact with my brother under any circumstance?"

Gilbert gulped before replying. "Y-yes, I remember quite well. I'm sorry Alfred but you see I didn't mean to r-" Gilbert's sentence was cut off by a swift punch to the gut. Matthew shocked started walking backwards before running away completely. Gilbert was suddenly pinned against the wall by an angry american.

"You do also remember the consequences for breaking your promise right?" Alfred growled. He raised his fist up in the air and Gilbert looked away prepared for the upcoming attack. Instead, all of a sudden the window next to him shattered into fragments. Gilbert was released as Alfred shielded himself from the glass and took off. Gilbert didn't care at the moment why the window all of a sudden shattered like that but instead he just ran to his next class fearing of what was to come after school was over.

Roderich's POV

Fists clenched, Roderich let out a sigh. His anger had gotten the better of him again. He looked at Alfred who was currently cussing, most likely at Gilbert. Alfred had many cuts but none of them seemed to be to serious. Although Roderich didn't care about Alfreds injuries, he could care less. In fact, he was glad that his anger caused the window to break. Serves the bastard right. Another thing he hated about the school, the kids. The guys were selfish idiots while the girls were too flashy and immature. He had so much hatred, so much sadness welling up inside him at that point he just wanted to scream. What sucked was that he could and nothing would happen, he was dead and he could not be seen. There was just no point. Penting up all of his emotions, he walked back to the isolated hallway to the lonely room. Peace and quiet, was it too hard to wish for?

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
